The Only One I Trust
by Dorthey Star
Summary: [complete] Ginny and Draco, not yet married, have a small child. Draco is invovled in some not-so-legal business and the law finds out...RR


"The Only One I Trust"

by Dorthey Star

**_"I know you're afraid_**

**_but you can't leave me now_**

**_Lean on my shoulder_**

**_Soon it'll be over_**

**_I'm tryin' to build our future_**

**_I'm doin' this for us_**

**_You're the only one I love_**

**_The only one I trust"___**

_-The Only One I Trust _

City High

            I sat watching the small strawberry blonde haired boy as he played with his toy broomstick. I sighed, then got up to start fixing dinner. My boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, liked to have dinner ready when he got home from his semi-frequent long trips. The strawberry blonde haired boy, Jacob, was our son. 

            My family had been OK with me dating Draco- they had all thought that the relationship wouldn't last a week. However, when I had become pregnant with our son, Mum had become distraught and Dad had been furious. All me brothers had come to fight Draco, but I stopped them by putting herself in between them. I knew that they wouldn't hurt me, especially since I was pregnant. 

            Jacob, now five, had not ever met any of his uncles or my parents. 

            Lucius, however, was a frequent visitor. 

            Draco had refused to join the Dark Side, but that didn't mean he was all good and innocent. Instead, he did other illegal things in the Muggle world, such as robbing banks and casinos. He assured me daily that when they had enough money to get along- Lucius wouldn't give Draco any money- he would stop and they would get married. 

            Suddenly, the phone rang, bringing me out of my troubled thoughts.

            "Hello?" I said after picking up the phone.

            "Virginia Weasley?" a strange male voice said.

            "This is she. Who are you?" I asked. Draco was the only one that ever called me Virginia.

            "My name is Roger Matthers. I am with the Federal Bureau of Investigations. Is there a man called Draco Malfoy living there?" the man said. Me heart beat stopped, then started faster than ever. _Oh my God, I thought, __they've caught up with him. They're going to take him to jail. I'll never see him again. I can't let them get him. _

            "Draco Malfoy?" I asked in what I hopped was an unsure voice. 

            "Yes, Miss. If you don't help us, I'm afraid we'll have to send your son to a foster home and you and Mr. Malfoy will be sent to prison," Matthers said in a stern voice. _Jacob sent to a foster home? Jail? At least Draco and I would be together then...but Jacob would be in a foster home. I couldn't do that. But to keep Jacob would mean to loose Draco. To keep Draco would be to loose Jacob._

            "Ma'am?" Matthers said, interrupted my troubled thoughts once again.

            "Huh?" I said, trying to buy time. 

            "There will be a raid soon. If you and Mr. Malfoy aren't there, your son will be taken away. No matter where you go, we will find you." There was a click and I was left alone on the phone line. _What am I going to do? I can't tell Draco. He'll want to leave and then they'll take Jacob away. I can't NOT tell him because he'll be taken away...what am I going to do? All thoughts of dinner were abandoned as I scooped my son into my arms. _

            "When's daddy coming home?" Jacob asked.

            "Soon, sweetheart, soon," I said, hugging him tightly. 

*-*-*-*

            The raid came sooner than I expected. It was the very next day, on a Saturday. 

            Draco and I were sitting on the couch, watching TV, with Jacob asleep in between them. 

            "I'm going to quit, Virginia," Draco said suddenly, "We can get married now and I'll get a REAL job. We might even give Jacob a brother or a sister to play with." I burst into tears and he hugged me tight. The sound of my sobs woke Jacob up. 

            "What's wrong, Mommy?" he asked.

            "Nothing, honey, nothing. Mommy's just really happy, that's all." Jacob kissed my wet cheek and went back to his room to go to bed. 

            Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door.

            "Open up!" a loud male voice called out

            Draco looked at me. Deep in the back of my mind, I knew I'd done the right things, but that didn't stop the breaking of my heart. Draco pulled out a gun from his belt as soon as he figured out by my guilty expression what was going on. As soon as the door opened he started firing. He easily hit the man standing in the doorway, but he purposely didn't kill him. The second man pulled his gun and fired. I jumped in front of Draco, blocking him from the shot. 

            "Virginia!" He called to me and fell to my side. The world was getting fuzzy and the pain was unbearable. All I wanted to do was to close my eyes and to fall asleep and to drift away...and away...

            "Don't close your eyes, Ginny," he said, using my old nickname for the first time.

            "It hurts...just want to...sleep..." I said, knowing that when I slept I would die. But the guilt was too much to take. 

            "Don't go, Ginny. I can't live without you," he whispered. Something wet dripped onto my face and I realized that we were both crying. 

            "I'm sorry...didn't tell you...raid...Jacob...foster home..." I said, breathing hard. It was become hard to hang on. But I had to. I had to tell him. 

            "It doesn't matter about the raid. Stay alive, Gin. I'll go to prison for a few years, that's all. We'll start a family after that. Please get better, Gin. I love you," he said, squeezing my hand. 

            "I can't hold on...much longer...take care of Jacob...tell him I love him...don't let them take him...send him...to Bill...I...love...you...Draco..." I said. I took my final breath and died. 

Disclaimer: the song, "The Only One I trust" belongs to City High. The characters that you recognize belong to JKR. 

Author's Note: Just a little Ginny/Draco thing that I've had laying around FOREVER! LoL! Please review. 


End file.
